Call my name
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: What happens when one of Eggman's inventions failed and transformed everyone into humands? And what happens when Shadow and Sonic meet again?Will the fight? Will they fall for each other?Who knows? Sonadow Lemon in later chapters Soft Yaoi BL
1. Chapter 1

,,Ch! Humans…so hopeless!" said Shadow while looking on the window of Eggman's new hiding place. The ship was far away from Earth , but the view was fantastic .

The hedgehog was thinking of ways to improve his chaos power when suddenly , the faker's dumb smile occurred to him. While he was thinking of the blue hedgehog , a soft blush appeared on his face.

,,Hmm… Thinking of the blue hedgehog again?" said the black bat named Rouge with a playful tone.

,, Hmph! As if!" said the black hedgehog annoyed.

,,Come on , we have to see what the doctor has been doing lately."

The two of them walked into the central room and saw Eggman on a weird looking machine .

,,Ah ! Hello my comrades! Ready to see my newest invention ?" The two didn't respond .

,,All right then !" said the mad genius while taking a sit.

,,This machine will make everyone in a rase of five miles on Earth respect my orders , but for an unknown period of time…And with the power of only one chaos emerald! Brilliant, isn't it?!"

,,So, where are you going to shoot ?"said Shadow with a blank expression.

,,Huh?" said Eggman confused.,, You said that the machine can only cover five miles…so where are you going to shoot? "said the hedgehog with a cold look.

,,Well I will aim for that brat , Sonic and his friends, of course!"

,,Good luck with that!" said Rouge while giggling.

,,Fine then , let's start this little toy!" said Eggman putting on his goggles and then pressing a red button.

The counting could be heard by all of them so Rouge and Shadow stepped back .A green explosion could be seen coming from the large machine , but then everything went blank.

Back on Earth , a two tailed fox was repairing some machines.

,,Boo!" said a blue hedgehog popping out of nowhere.

,,Gah! Sonic, you scared me ! said the fox named Tails.

,,Hahaha! That never gets old!" said Sonic with enthusiasm.

,,Sonic, I might've broken something!" said Talis worried.

,,Ok, ok, sorry , sorry! By the way , do you want to hang out?" said the blue hedgehog.

,,Sorry Sonic , I have work to do , but you can ask Knuckles !" said Tails

,,I already did , as usual , he must protect the Emerald King!" said Sonic imitating Knuckle's serious tone.

,,He He … What about Amy?"

,,AMY?! ARE YOU KIDING ?! I WOULD BETTER KILL MYSELF !"

,,Well , then I can't help you. Sorry…" said Tails a little disappointed .

,,No problemo! I'll just go eat a chilly dog all by myself !" said Sonic while leving.

He stopped by a chilly dog stand and took a hot one after paying for it.

Before he could have the first bite , he noticed a green light coming from the sky. Then everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on Eggman's ship , Shadow opened his eyes feeling a little dizzy. The first thing he saw was Eggman looking at him in disbelieve .

,, What? " asked Shadow curious.

,, Umm…uhhh….aaa" Eggman couldn't find his words.

The black hedgehog looked at his hands and started flinching. He had long , slender fingers with beautifully shaped nails. Then he checked his feet. He had long slim feet and he was wearing black jeans. Even his chest fur disappeared , instead , he had a dark red T-shirt and a black jacket with white fur.(Sorry, I'm not sure that you'll like the clothes , but you can use your imagination :3 )

,, Could this mean…that I'M A HUMAN?! " taught Shadow.

He stood up and asked Eggman while glaring at him:

,, What's the meaning of this ?!"

,,I think I made some errors and … uhh….this happened !" said Eggman while thinking about how to solve the ,, problem ".

,, Whoa ! What happened ?! "said Rouge while getting up from the floor. She was wearing the same costume and boots , despite the fact that she was human too and had short white hair.

,, Shadow?! " said Rouge while staring at the now human Shadow.

,, Well , I've made some mistakes and your normal DNA changed into human DNA , so you'll have to stay like this for a while " said Eggman.

,, Oh God…" said Shadow while face palming .

,,Well this will be interesting ! " said Rouge teasing Shadow.

Back on earth:

,, What happened? " wondered Sonic as he opened his eyes . He stood up and noticed that he was taller , after that , he looked down to his feet. Then it hit him !

,,OH MAH GAWD ! I'M HUMAN ! " Sonic practicly screamed.

Then he ran back to the workshop Tails was in . Sonic was wearing dark blue jeans , a white jacket and a blue shirt with yellow stripes.

,, Tails ! I've got a problem ! " said Sonic as he was looking for his friend .

,, Ah , Sonic ? " said the human Tails with a confused look.

,,Ah Tails ! You too ? "

,, Kind of … "

The door smack opened and a red haired teenager got in angrily .

,, I swear , Sonic , if this is your doing again … " then he stopped after noticing that both of them were humans too.

,, Um , Knuckles ?" said Sonic

,, Yeah , it 's me. What the hell happened ?" asked the ,,echidna"

,, We don't know either! " said the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

In Eggmen's hiding place :

,, You have to solve this! " an angry voice could be heard .

,, Calm down , Shads ! Chill out and stop screaming at the doctor." Said Rouge bored .

,, If you want to stay like this , it's your problem , but I won't accept it ! " said Shadow even more irritated than before .

,, Don't worry Shadow , it's only temporarily , but I don't know the exact period … " said Eggman trying to calm down Shadow .

,, Wait ! If me and Rouge are humans , what about Sonic ! " said Shadow with wide eyes.

Eggman and Rouge were shocked that Shadow actually called Sonic by he's name with such concern.

,, Uhhh …. That's right ! That brat , Sonic , got hit by the laser too . We must go and see what happened ! " said Eggman trying not to seem like he heard correctly what Shadow said .

,, What a coincidence ! You've been thinking about him lately , haven't you , Shadow ? said Rouge teasing Shadow.

,, I-I was n-not ! " lied Shadow .

Back on Earth :

,,Oh Sonic , what are we going to do ?! " said Tails scared .

,, Chill out , bro ! Everything will be just fine ! " said Sonic trying to calm down his friend .

,, This is for shore Eggman's doing ! "said Knuckles .

,, It seems like that , but why would Eggman want to turn us into humans ? '' said Sonic confused .

,, That's right ! It's not like Sonic lost his speed or Knuckles lost his strength ! " said the blond approving Sonic .

,, I bet one of his experiments failed ! " said the red haired one.

,, I wonder if Shadow is ok … " thought Sonic concerned .


	4. Chapter 4

,, I wonder if Shadow is ok " said Sonic with concern .

Suddenly , half of the roof got destroyed , revealing a weird looking floating ship.

,, Eggman ! " yelled Knuckles .

Indeed , it was Eggman's ship .

,, Why hello, my little enemies ! It seems that my laser affected you too … " said Eggman relieved .

Then , a slender figure appeared on the ship's 2nd level. It was Shadow .

Sonic's eyes snap opened at the sight . ,,I mean Shadow was cute and all as a hedgehog , but now , Whoaa ! " thought Sonic with a little blush appearing on his face.

,, It seems that the faker is even more good – looking than I remember him … " said Shadow , his face being covered by a soft shade of pink .

The two of them kept eye contact for a couple of moments , not daring to get out of the other's dreamy eyes .

,, Eggman ! What have you done this time ?! " said Knuckles annoyed .

,,Do not panic , my ,, no longer furry'' enemies ! I shall find out the antidote sooner or later . It was just a calculation error , so do not worry … " said Eggman calmly .

,, You 'd better be right ! " said Knuckles trying to believe the mad genius's words .

,,Excuse us , but now we will be taking our leave ! Bye bye ! " said Rouge who was now staying next to Shadow .

,, GET BACK HERE , YOU DAMN BAT ! " said Knuckles while clenching his teeth and fists.

,, Sorry , Knuckie, we'll play another time ! '' said Rouge playfully

The ship started floating , but Shadow jumped off it .

,,Shadow?" said Rouge curiously .

,, Don't worry , I have some business to take care of , that's all " said Shadow wearing his usual poker face .

,, All right than ! See ya ! " said Rouge waving her hand .

,, Umm , guys , you go further , I'll catch up ! " said Sonic to Tails and Knuckles with a fake smile .

,, Did something happen , Sonic ? " asked Tails worried .

,, Nope ! I just have something to do before I go ." answered Sonic simply .

,, Key than, See ya ! " said Knuckles before dragging Tails after him.

There was a lake and a park a few streets away from the

,, half-destroyed house " and Sonic seemed to be looking for someone.

Suddenly , the slender figure appeared behind the blue hedgehog .

Author's note :

( My first fic so please go easy on me …)

Huge cliffhanger! But don't worry , I shall update soon !

I hope that I haven't messed up with the character's personalities and stuff . I think over 1 or 2 chapters , there will be some romantic and fluffy scenes , you know , kissing and things. And unfortunately , there will be no … echem … sex parts … echem . ( Damn it ! )

I'm sorry if you're not gonna like my story, but I do my best!

Also , thank you very much for the kind suggestions and all the support you gave my ! Domo arigato !


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note :

I promised you I was going update soon and here it is ! Chapter 5 !

This is where they start realizing that they have feelings for each other !

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry if I made Shadow too OOC and stuff , but in this fic , I want him to be a little shy , so I made him blush a little .

Please don't kill me if you don't like it ... I never meant to hurt anybody's fellings or something like that !

But if you like my fic , even just a little and say something to encourage me , I'll be really grateful !

Thank you and please enjoy the story !

The dark figure got closer and closer …

,, Shadow ! Long time no see ! " said Sonic with a big smile .

,, Indeed . It's been some time since … you know …. " said Shadow looking at the ground , trying to avoid the subject .

,, Since we last fought ? Yeah ! That was so much fun ! " said Sonic amused .

,, F-Fun ?! " said Shadow looking at the blue hedgehog in disbelieve .

,, Yeah ! Don't you enjoy running with me ? " said Sonic upset a little .

,, I-It's more like a chasing… " said Shadow confused .

,, Whatever you call it , it's very amusing ! I was really enjoying myself ! " said Sonic happily .

,, What is he thinking ?! It's no way someone would enjoy spending time with me … " thought Shadow disappointed

,, I wonder if he doesn't like playing with me … " thought Sonic while looking at Shadow's sad face .

,, Anyway , do you wanna hang out ? " asked Sonic touching Shadow's beautifully shaped shoulders . The black hedgehog flinched at the touch and a soft pink blush appeared on his checks .

,, …. Hang … o-out ?... " said Shadow leaning his head to the right ( looking as confused as possible )

,, Yeah , no one is available at the moment , so it's gonna be just you and me !" said the blue hedgehog giving the other a faithful look

,, Sonic , are you out of you're mind ?! We're enemies ! We aren't even suppose to talk , let alone hang out ! " said Shadow trying to convince the other to give up on his ideas .

,, Eeehhh ! Don't worry bout that ! No one will recognize us ! We're humans , remember ? So come on ! Let the fun begin ! " said Sonic dragging Shadow by the arm towards the city .

After a few moments of struggling to get out of the faker's grip , Shadow finally gave up . The two of them started walking normally , but there was something that caught Shadow's attention . Sonic was very happy , too happy.

The blue haired teenager was awkwardly walking , almost like a child who got the toy he always desired .

,, Oh Shads ! We should go there ! Wait, no! There ! No, there! Hey , I know the exact place where we should go ! " said Sonic with an unusually enthusiastic voice .

,, Where are you dragging me now , Sonic ?" said Shadow with a discouraged face .

,, We'll go have some ice cream ! " said Sonic looking at the confused teenager .

,, I – Ice c-cream ? " said Shadow felling embarrassed .

Sonic noticed that Shadow was felling down and asked him :

,, You okay , Shads ? "

,, Umm… uh…w-what is this ice cream you are talking about ? " said Shadow trying not to lower himself even more

That moment , Sonic's jaw hit the ground .

,,YOU'VE NEVER HAD ICE CREAM ?! " screamed Sonic looking at Shadow in disbelieve .

,, Well , I've hared some thing about it , but I never tasted it … " said Shadow excusing himself

,, Come on Shads ! We have serious business to take care of ! said the blue haired one dragging the other with him.

,, Wait ! Ouch , it hurts ! " said Shadow at the harsh grip Sonic has gotten him into .

,, Uwah ! Sorry ! " said Sonic letting go of Shadow's now bruised arm .

,,Ouch … " said Shadow one more time before covering his bruise with his other hand .

,, Wow ! Shads , I never knew you were so sensitive ! " said Sonic astonished.

After 3 seconds , both of them were red like a tomato , realizing what the blue hedgehog said .

,, Uhh … I am not sensitive ! You were just holding me to tight ! That's all ! And why don't you use that power in fight ? " said Shadow trying to change the subject.

,, Umm , well if I do , I end up hitting myself , soooo " said Sonic a little embarrassed.

,, Oh God … " said Shadow face palming .

,, Anyway , let's get you some ice cream ! " said Sonic gaining his courage again.

,, I hope you won't poison me … " said Shadow unsure about the situation he got himself into .

,, Hahaha ! That's funny ! I won't dare to do such a thing to my crush… Oh shit ."

Author's note:

Cliffhanger ! What will happen next , you'll find out in the next chapter that I shall finish soon !

After 2 or 3 days from now on , it should be posted !

And one more time , Thank you that for reading my story . I'm really grateful !


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note :

One more time , thank you for your kind and loving reviews . I'm really happy that I have such faithful readers !

There are going to be some cute moments in this chapter , but I added a little extra , something a little naughty ... Hihihi...

Anyway , I usually keep my promises and post on time. You know , every time I write and post the chapters it's 3 or 4 AM and I don't get much sleep since I

have to go to school at 12 o clock . But I'll do anything for the ones who appreciate my work !

Well , today I probably won't go to sleep at all cause it's already 5 AM , so I'll do other stuff till I go to my extra lessons at 8 AM , like studying and things.

Okay , enough about me , please enjoy the story !

,, Hahaha ! That's funny ! I won't dare to do such a thing to my crush… Oh shit ."

A few seconds of silence passed as Shadow snap opened his eyes , his creamy skin practically turning into white from the shock . While Sonic was still frozen , raising his arm in an attempt to cover his mouth but hesitating. Shadow managed to say with a trembling voice :

,, Y-Y-Your … w-what …? "

,, I-I meant to my plush … y ! Yeah ! Haha… Plushy!" said Sonic scratching the back of his head giving Shadow the dumbest smile ever .

,, Yeah… I think I miss hared that one . Wait … What part of my reminds you of a plushy ? " said Shadow glaring at Sonic .

,, Umm … Well you're chest fur always seemed so soft and fluffy , soo "

Said Sonic while caressing Shadow's white ,, fur '' ( from the clothing ) , and , then softly touching his neck .

Shadow blushed at the touch and so did Sonic . The blue haired teenager quickly removed his hand as soon as he realized what he was doing .

,, Uhh … Let's go ! Ice cream , here we come ! Hahaha… " said Sonic holding Shadow by his fluffy sleeve, not harming him anymore . While Sonic was awkwardly laughing , Shadow was trying to study the other's behavior .

,, He is such a bad liar . Who would believe such a cheap excuse ? Maybe he was trying not to calm me down . And since when does the faker care so much about me ? " thought Shadow felling bad that,, the faker '' was being worried about him.

,,I'm such a bad liar! Who would believe such a cheap excuse ? I hope I didn't overdo it or frighten him . What in the world am I thinking about ?! Shadow ? Being frightened ?! Hahaha , like that's ever gonna happen ! " thought Sonic felling betrayed by his feelings .

The two of them walked around the city , looking like lovers who were holding hands . Sonic really enjoyed seeing Shadow study every inch of the surroundings .

,,Okay ! Here we are ! Now , what flavor would you like ? " asked Sonic as he was hungrily staring at the multicolored ice creams .

,, Flavor ? There are more flavors ? " asked Shadow with curiosity

,, Yeah , there are lots of flavors ! My personally favorites are the blueberry , chocolate and mint ! " said Sonic happily .

,, I don't know … Recommend me something ! " said Shadow with a demanding voice .

,, Well , you should try the lemon flavor ! It's one of the basics ! " said Sonic pointing at the white ice cream .

,, All right , I'll trust you … " said Shadow with a calm voice .

Sonic' s heart just melted in that moment. He had never hared Shadow saying something so touching , especially with such a soft voice .

After Sonic ordered the ice creams , he handed the white one to Shadow .

When the black haired one ,, received " the ice cream , he started staring at it with a concentrated and focused look .

,, Go on ! Dive in ! " announced Sonic as he started hungrily eating his funny colored one .

Shadow didn't quite know how to,, deal '' with such a weird looking thing.

Because of his lack of knowledge about human food, the black hedgehog gave Sonic a quick glance , just to see how the other was eating the colored swirl in his hand .

Sonic was devouring the ice cream like it was the last thing he was ever going to eat . However , he was sitting in such a casual position , really enjoying himself.

,, Is it really that good ? " wondered Shadow .

After realizing that the ,, ice cream '' was so heavenly delicious from Sonic, Shadow took heart and gave the white swirl a quick lick , trying to feel the savor . After a few seconds , Shadow widened his eyes , still looking at the ice cream .

,, I-It's amazingly good ! " said Shadow looking surprised by the taste.

,, See ? I told you ! I knew you didn't like sweet things , so I suggested a bitter flavor ! Hahaha ! It's so funny how the flavor suits you so well ! " said Sonic looking at Shadow .

While Sonic was speaking , Shadow was still eating the white vortex , but when Sonic finished the sentence, Shadow shuddered , making a wrong move.

Sonic widened his eyes at the sight , dirty thoughts invading his mind .

Shadow's face had some white drops of ice cream on it , especially on his checks and jaw .

The black hedgehog flinched as he felt the cold fluid dripping on his face .

Only then , he realized what had happened . A soft shade of pink covered his checks .

,, Umm … uhhh… ummm …" Shadow couldn't find his words

,, Don't worry ! That happens a lot when people eat ice cream ," said Sonic trying to calm down his ,, friend " . Sonic softly wiped the white cream off Shadow's still burning face .

,, So , how was your first time eating ice cream ?" asked Sonic happily.

,, It certainly was … something new …" said Shadow embarrassed a little.

,, Well , I'm glad to hear that ! Now let's go , we still have a lot to do ! " said Sonic raising off the chair and holding the other's wrist , gently pulling him in a random direction .

Author's Note :

Don't worry ! It's not finished yet ! There are going to be plenty of other chapters !

BTW , I wrote this chapter while listening to songs by Orihara Izaya from Durarara! This guy really inspires me !

I shall update in a few days ! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it ! Arigato !


	7. Chapter 7

The two " lovers " were lazily wondering around the city , looking for a way to kill the boredom that was floating in the air . The blue ex-hedgehog was thinking of ways to "entertain" the black-haired teenager who he was holding hands with .

Although the two teenagers could feel the heat that was covering their cheeks , they couldn't stop their hearts from beating so hard .

" Is this … emotion…?" wandered the pessimistic boy while touching his chest , feeling the heart-beats

Suddenly the blue haired teenager stopped , the other boy bumping into him .Shadow gave the other a slightly-annoyed and confused look . Sonic stayed still for the next 30 seconds until he turned around and gave Shadow the most enthusiastic expression ever . His mouth was forming an excited smile and his eyes were sparkling .

Shadow was surprised to see such happiness on the others face all of the sudden .

In a second , Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and started running through the crowd , Shadow trying to keep up with him .

After a walk , more like a " run " they reached the corner of a park , right next to a crystal clear lake . Sonic practically threw himself on the perfect green grass .

Shadow looked at Sonic for a few minutes until the blue haired boy gave him a questioning look

" Why please do sit down ! " said Sonic amused .

Shadow blushed a little and closed his eyes in embarrassment , before laying on the ground next to Sonic

" So~ did you enjoy today ?" asked Sonic looking at Shadow with a smiley face

" Well , aside from being transformed into humans , it was … amazing " said Shadow giving Sonic a little smile

" Really ? " said Sonic raising a little

" Yeah , really ! " answered Shadow promptly , before rising too.

A few moments have passed and Sonic started a new " conversation"

" Hey , Shadow ? " said Sonic

"Hm ? " replied Shadow

" Can I kiss you ? " asked Sonic serious

" What ?! Are you completely out of your mind ? We can't do that , someone might see us and … ! "

Shadow was cut off by a strong pair of lips . The collision was so gentle , yet so firm . Shadow was trying to free himself by pushing his hands against the other's chest , but with no result . In a few moments , he started giving up and trying to enjoy the kiss , just as much as the other one was enjoying it .

After a few moments , they broke apart , both heavily panting .

Suddenly their attention got caught by a "noisy bush " , but the most curious thing was the person that fell from that bush .

" Ouch~" said the ex-bat that fell in an awkward position

LOL , Cliffhanger

And I'M SOOO~ SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOR SO LONG ! I have been so busy lately ! Sumimasen ! Sumimasen !

But the good part is that I Just took the most important exams of my life at math and literature .. And guess what !? I took 10 at Math and 9.60 at Literature . Yay ~

So , I'm really sorry for not posting for so long , I promise I'll do my best and try to finish it as soon as possible ! And again , thank you to all of my lovely readers who I love so much !


End file.
